Huehuecoyotl
Huehuecoyotl, more commonly known by his nickname Huey, is a warm blooded mammalian spirit who lives in the plains near Hatfield and McCoy. Biography He lives close to the forest near Hatfield and McCoy and spends most of his time in nagual form. He is considered by many as the spirit of Hatfield, but he also helps McCoy from time to time, helping to heal their sick in Sick of McCoy and scaring off the Chupacabra Hatfield wanted to attack McCoy with in Conduct. Abilities Huey is able to remove his eyes and use it to look at difficult to reach places. He does this by pulling it out, throwing it in the air and catching his eye, putting it back in place, although this can lead to his eyes being out of alignment and looking in different directions.Episode 9, Brom BonesEpisode 11, Sick of McCoyEpisode 35, Black, White, and Red All Over Huey is a very creative thinker and inventor. He is fully capable of making a large puppet out of stolen scarecrows and chupacabra skeletons. He is also able to make enough worry dolls (albeit, crude ones) for children of both Hatfield and McCoy in a short amount of time.Episode 19, Worry People He has had this aptitude since childhood, as he found a way to lift up a large, heavy pole using rope and leverage fairly easily.Episode 33, Burned at the Stake Using his sense of smell, he is capable of tracking people's scent and nearly found the missing Ixtlilton.Episode 17, Direction He was granted the ability to use Tlaloc's tuning fork after Calamity specifically chose him to carry out the third spell. This allows him to find any (missing) person by tapping the fork and singing the verse "Cry". He holds the fork like a dowsing rod while using the tracking spell. The spell can even allow Huey to find people in Mictlan Woods and return there whenever he wants to.Episode 28, Harmless Guest There are limits to the spell, however, as he is unable to use the spell to find the wielder of the Blue Tezcatlipoca.Episode 18, Black Bart Relationships People of Hatfield Huey has a good relationship with the people of Hatfield. He's loved by the town and he does what he can to help them as shown in Conduct. However, since that episode, the majority of the people in the village no longer like him, holding him responsible for releasing the Chupacabra onto the villagers as the main reason. People of McCoy Huey has a bad relationship with the people of McCoy. They greatly dislike him because they accuse him, as well as the rest of the spirits, for chasing off 'their' spirit Amaroq in the past in Sick of McCoy. Nevertheless, he has helped to cure their sick in the same episode. Calamity Huey has a good relationship with Chalchiutlicue, often spending time with her. She also greatly cares about Huey, risking her own life to save him when he was attacked by Chupacabra in episode 13 (Conduct). Calamity picked Huey to carry out the third spell in Tlaloc's notes - one that can find people - in Direction, even though he told her that he's irresponsible. Icky Despite the fact that Huey, as well as Calamity, frequently get on Ichabod's nerves, the two still have a good relationship and help each other out whenever needed. Kitty Huey has a decent relationship with Kajortoq. She is often annoyed by him because he always seems to steal from her or fails to follow her advice. In Dandy, Huey did not weed the squash garden as Kitty had asked him to and also stole her pumpkin and in Brom Bones, he ordered Calamity to steal a pumpkin from Kitty's garden for his creation (Brom Bones), angering her in the process. Corn Huey is on good terms with Quetzalcoatl. Paula Huey has a good relationship with Paula. Wrip Overall, Huey and Wrip get along pretty well. However, he sometimes gets on Wrip's nerves by entering her house without notice, something he is called out for by her in Worry People. She also gets annoyed when Huey doesn't close the door, something he is called out for in Burned at the Stake when Huey broke into her house again. She informed him that "if he has got to steal her food" if he could "at least close the door". Huey's idea's often get debunked by Wrip as well. In Worry People, when he talked about building a moet to stop the black ick from taking the villages of Hatfield and McCoy, she told him that ice is water and that the Black Tezcatlipoca has no problems moving through snow and ice. Then, when he went out and actually started to dig out a moet around Hatfield and explained to wrip that he was gonna build a stove around it to keep the water warm, she informed him that the black ick is going to crawl over it and cover the town anyway. Vinkle Huey has a good relationship with Vinkle. Amaroq When it comes to Amaroq, Huey has a somewhat negative relationship. In Burned at the Stake, a childhood flashback shows how Huey and Amaroq first met. He tried to be friendly to him but unbeknownst was more a thorn in his eye than any real help. After being invited to celebrate Harvest Week in Hatfield by Huey and trapped in a well by his village chief, only escaping by digging himself out, Huey visited him again the next day. In a fit of anger, he threw a piece of dirt at him, causing him to run off. In Banishing Babies, Amaroq angrily tells Huey to stay away from his things, then kicking him as he holds a broken fishing line. However, the relationship somewhat improves in the same episode when he finds out that Amaroq now wants to help the spirits after Charles gained all the three pieces of the Black Tezcatlipoca and saw that it went to his head. Behind the scenes * Huey is likely based off the Aztec God Huehuecototyl.Link to the Wikipedia page of Huehuecoyotl * In a live stream from October of 2016, Betsy Lee stated Huey's age to be 24. References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Male Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Magical Object/Substance Wielders